


Not good enough

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dinner Allison has to talk with Jackson, the prince she is supposed to marry some day. He does however only talk about himself. But when she leaves to get some fresh air, she gets to see a different side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

What did you say to someone you were supposed to marry some day? What did you say to someone who was telling you everything about himself, even though you had not asked for it? What did you say to someone who was clearly that in love with himself that he would never fall in love with you?

Allison was asking herself those questions over and over again. A little bit bored she played with the expensive food on her plate, once in a while nodding at the handsome boy next to her, sometimes smiling a polite smile.

"Of course no one was capable of catching the beast without me." Jackson cocked his head and he winked at the handsome princess next to him. "I'm the best hunter of my entire kingdom. I'm the best everything of my entire kingdom."

Allison rolled her eyes and she took a few deep breaths. If she had not heard repeatedly how important it was that Jackson would want her to marry him, she would have left the dining room without saying a word. She would have told him to stuck his arrogance who knew where. She would have grabbed the glass of water to throw it in his so called perfect face.

"I'm pretty sure that every girl in this room would love to be you right now, princess." Jackson tapped Allison's nose. "But you don't need to worry, you're by far the prettiest." He smiled, showing of his bright white teeth as if he was brushing them more often than anyone else.

"Lucky me..." Allison really tried to sound enthusiast, to sound happy. She knew that she should be enthusiast and happy.

Even though he was an arrogant jerk, Jackson was the heir of one of the most powerful kingdoms. Jackson's father had conquered every small land that had dared to stand up to him and he had even threatened to take over the kingdom of Allison's parents.

"I'm so glad you can appreciate the blessing of being allowed to marry a Whittemore." Jackson grabbed her hand and he pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Allison wasn't too sure if having to marry this young prince was a blessing or a curse. She knew she would probably save her people from a war. But she also knew that she would be trapped in a marriage for the rest of her life.

It was one destroyed life instead of many. But it was her life that would get destroyed.

"I'm sorry, would you please excuse me for a moment? I think the dessert had been a little too much. I need some fresh air." Allison waited until Jackson nodded and then she stood up from her chair.

The boy made her sick, made her throw up, made her hate everything she had once loved so much.

Had she really thought that being a princess was a better life than being a maid? Had she really thought that she could have all the toys and all the food and all the parties without having to pay the price one day? Had she really believed that all those fairytales would come true for her? What a fool she had been.

Being a princess wasn't any better than being a slave. A princess was nothing but a piece in a game of chess she wasn't even allowed to play. A princess was nothing but a bargaining chip to gain freedom and hope for others. A princess was nothing but a possession, a price that could be won by simply making a promise.

Allison walked to her favorite spot in the garden.

It was a little bench, surrounded by flourishing roses and with a view on the huge waterfall filled with lilies and frogs.

"And, feeling better yet?"

Allison sighed when she heard his voice behind him. She had no idea how much time had passed and how long she had already been gone from the dinner. But she had actually gone to escape him and now it seemed he had just followed her towards her favorite spot. "A little bit." She didn't look at him. She only looked at the falling water and the flowers.

"I'm pretty sure I can offer you a spot even prettier than this one." Jackson sat down next to her without her asking for it and she sighed.

To be certain she looked around if no one was watching, if no one was listening. She knew that she would marry him anyway. She had promised her parents, she had promised the people and unlike some others she would never dare to betray them. But at least she could say what was on her mind for once. "Do you never get tired of it?" She turned her face towards the prince next to her.

He frowned his eyebrows and he cocked his head. "Of what?"

"Yourself?" She cocked her head a little and she took a deep breath. "You've been talking for two hours now and you've only been talking about how great and awesome you are." She paused for a short moment. "Do you never get tired of it?"

Jackson swallowed and Allison saw how his lips trembled a little.

"Did I find a weak spot in your shining armor?" She cocked her head a little and she saw how Jackson bit his lip.

"Do you know what it feels like when everyone is whispering about you? When behind your back people constantly tell you that you're not a real Whittemore, that you'll never be a real Whittemore, that you don't deserve the crown?" He paused for a moment and he bent his had. "Do you know how much it hurt that people use bastard as a curse word every time you are anywhere near them? Do you know what it is like to have to prove that you're good enough?"

Allison opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again because she couldn't find the right words.

"I already thought so." He sighed and he stared at the princess next to him. "And now you're basically telling me that I'm not good enough for you either." Jackson smiled a sarcastic smile. "I'm the best of the best in everything and it will never be good enough." He shook his head and without realizing it, Allison grabbed his hand.

"I wasn't saying that." She stared at him and for the first time this evening she saw the real boy behind the arrogant mask he had been wearing. For the first time she saw that he was used as much as she was. For the first time she realized that they were both pawns in a game they could never win. "You don't need to tell me over and over that you're amazing." Allison shook her head. "You can show it by being yourself with me." She smiled and Jackson smiled back at her.

The fake toothpaste smile had been replaced by a real one, even though it was only a little one.

"We'll have to marry soon. I won't have a choice, you won't have a choice. It doesn't matter if you are good enough or not. It doesn't even matter if I am good enough. The only thing that matters is that our parents want us to secure the future of both our kingdoms."

Jackson shook his head and he placed his hand on top of Allison's. "It doesn't have to be like that. I can be the best husband you can imagine." He realized what he had been saying and with blushing cheeks he bent his head. "I can try to be a good husband and I can try to love you." He cocked his head a little and Allison did the same.

"You don't have to try to be someone." She shook her head. "If you can be yourself with me and if I can be myself with you, we might become happy."

Jackson smiled and he squeezed her hand. "If this is who you are, I'm already more than happy that you will be my queen."

Allison couldn't help but smiling back. "You barely know me. Since you've been talking about you the entire evening."

"I've seen more than enough that I like. I've seen a polite and kind princess. I've seen a great listener, I've seen an understanding future queen. And on top of that you're smart and intelligent." Jackson was staring straight into her eyes. "Let's go back to dinner and the rest of the evening I will be a great listener."

Allison shook her head, but she grinned. "No, stop trying to be things." She shook her head and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Fine, for you I'll just be me." He stood up and offered her his arm.

"I might like that version of you." Allison smiled a little and she cocked her head. "And I'm sure it will the best version of you."


End file.
